Surfaces of various types of biochemical instruments, such as containers, flow channels, pipettes, or syringes, are often brought into contact with solutions containing biologically-relevant substances, such as blood, cells, or proteins, or hydrophobic low-molecular-weight compounds, such as pharmaceutical compounds or surfactants. On such surfaces, however, it is preferable that nonspecific adsorption of biologically-relevant substances or hydrophobic low-molecular-weight compounds do not occur. At present, a property such that nonspecific adsorption of biologically-relevant substances or hydrophobic low-molecular-weight compounds would not occur is not imparted to a material that is currently used.
In the case of plastic materials, such as polystyrene or polypropylene, for example, adsorption of a biopolymer (e.g., a protein) or hydrophobic low-molecular-weight compound is not sufficiently inhibited. In the case of polyethylene glycol or an MPC polymer which is a methacrylate copolymer having a phospholipid-like structure, adsorption of a biopolymer is inhibited to some extent, but adsorption of a hydrophobic low-molecular-weight compound is not inhibited. In the case of poly(2-methoxyethyl acrylate) (PMEA) or poly(hydroxyethyl methacrylate) (PHEMA), also, adsorption of a biopolymer is inhibited to some extent, but adsorption of a hydrophobic low-molecular-weight compound is not inhibited. In the case of glass, adsorption of a hydrophobic low-molecular-weight compound is inhibited, but adsorption of a biopolymer is not inhibited.
As described above, a surface that inhibits adsorption of a biopolymer and a surface that inhibits adsorption of a hydrophobic low-molecular-weight compound have been heretofore known; however, it was impossible to simultaneously inhibit adsorption of a biopolymer and that of a hydrophobic low-molecular-weight compound.    [Non-patent document 1] Ishihara, J. Biomed Mater. Res. 39, 323-330 (1998)    [Patent document 1] JP Patent Publication (kokai) No. H-11-174057 (A) (1999)    [Patent document 2] JP Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2000-304749 (A)    [Patent document 3] JP Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2001-272406 (A)    [Patent document 4] JP Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2004-290111 (A)